life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe's Truck (Prequel)
Chloe's Truck is an old truck that Chloe Price finds in the American Rust Junkyard during Episode 2 of Life is Strange: Before the Storm. It becomes fully operational and explorable in Episode 3. The truck originally appeared in the first game, Life is Strange. Overview The truck is initially non-functional and worn out, but Chloe begins to repair and decorate it in Episode 2, using several items found in the junkyard. By Episode 3, Chloe finally fixes her new truck and begins to use it as her main form of transportation. At the end of the episode, she has even started a garden in the back. Episode One - "Awake" The truck can be seen standing in the junkyard, but Chloe can not interact with it and doesn't seem to be particularly interested in the vehicle. After Rachel leaves, Chloe accidentally hits the truck with her baseball bat. She prepares to smash it some more, but relents after seeing how operational it still is. Episode Two - " Brave New World" Following her suspension or expulsion from Blackwell, Chloe returns to the junkyard and nearly hits the truck with the baseball bat, but then decides to inspect the insides instead. She then sets to work repairing the truck. She replaces the battery with a fresh one salvaged from an impounded truck and finds a new light bulb for the cabin; she can use the bulb from the fish tank (red), the light bulb on top of the robot toy (blue), or a bulb from some Christmas lights (green). She then covers the seats with a rainbow towel or a pirate flag, covers a hole in the passenger side floor with a doormat, rug or golf mat, adds the Singing Elvis bobblehead to the dashboard (if she finds it in the junkyard), and optionally draws the Eye of Providence above the seats. In addition, Chloe also finds her signature blue beanie in the truck's glove compartment. Despite all this, however, the truck refuses to start. Nevertheless, Chloe and Rachel relax inside the truck when the latter arrives to hang out. Episode Three - " Hell Is Empty" The morning after spending the night at Rachel's, Chloe fetches William's toolbox and a vehicle repair manual from her house and returns to the junkyard to do more maintenance on her truck while waiting for Rachel and Frank. After completing all the necessary repairs, Chloe takes it for a test drive around the junkyard. Once Frank arrives, he remarks on Chloe's new set of wheels. When Rachel is badly injured in her fight with Damon, Chloe uses her truck to escape the junkyard and drive Rachel to the hospital. Later, as Chloe drives to the lumber mill to save Sera, she swerves off the road after narrowly missing an oncoming logging truck. After making peace with her father's death, Chloe changes the radio station and continues onward. In the ending montage, Chloe picks up Rachel from Blackwell in her truck and hangs out with her in the junkyard on top of it. Gallery Truck4.jpg|The truck as seen in the junkyard ("Awake") Truck3.jpg|The truck from the back ("Awake") Truckinside2.jpg|The inside of the truck ("Awake") chloestruck-prequel-e2chloelooksattruck.png|Chloe looking at the truck ("Brave New World") chloestruck-prequel-e2chloeintruck.png|Chloe inside the truck ("Brave New World") chloestruck-prequel-e2interior.png|The interior of the truck ("Brave New World") chloestruck-prequel-e2chloeintruck2.png|Chloe inside the truck #2 ("Brave New World") chloestruck-prequel-e2chloeandrachel.png|Chloe and Rachel talking inside the truck ("Brave New World") chloestruck-prequel-e3hood.png|The hood of the car ("Hell is Empty") chloestruck-prequel-e3chloeintruck.png|Chloe inside her truck ("Hell is Empty") chloestruck-prequel-e3chloejunkyarddriving.png|Chloe driving around the junkyard ("Hell is Empty") chloestruck-prequel-e3drivetohospital.png|Chloe driving Rachel to the hospital ("Hell is Empty") chloestruck-prequel-e3-burnedforest.png|Chloe driving in the burned forest ("Hell is Empty") chloestruck-prequel-e3burnedforest2.png|Chloe driving in the burned forest #2("Hell is Empty") chloestruck-prequel-e3burnedforest3.png|Chloe driving in the burned forest #3("Hell is Empty") Trivia *The truck's initial license plates spell "AN BONNY", a reference to the famous female pirate . *During the ending of Before the Storm, when Chloe and Rachel are sitting on the roof of the truck's cab, it can be noticed that the truck now displays a "TWN PKS" license plate, while the "AN BONNY" plate can be seen lying on the truck's cargo bed. *The under-the-hood contents that are visible in Episode 3 have not been designed for real-life accuracy, as Deck Nine have stated that it was not designed to resemble any real brand of truck. They did not seek out any permission from any brand, so they needed to make it look generic. Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Locations Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Vehicles Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations Category:Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm Category:Optional Graffiti Location